


Thievery

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf(TV)
Genre: :), Alpha Derek Hale, Clothes Stealing, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I HAD A HORRIBLE DAY AND NEEDED SOME FLUFF, I wrote this in class, Isaac is still in BH, So yeah, because reasons, characters miss their parents, dont judge me, i know what a surprise right??, isaac is a puppy and no one can convince me otherwise, no dialogue in this one, noT ACTUAL THEIVERY ITS JUST SCISAAC BEING CUTE, their parents are sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Stiles and Derek are gone for a conference and their puppies miss them. This is literally just puRE FLUFF BECAUSE I HAD A HORRIBLE HEADACHE TODAY AND I NEEDED CHERRING UP and also because 🙃
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own TW

The two curly-haired boys peeked into their parents’ room. Derek and Stiles had left for a Western Coast Pack conference(or something, the two weren’t exactly listening when they were told why the pack-parents were leaving) that day, and Scott and Isaac were already sad and missing them.

Scott had come up with a solution: take their clothes and sleep on the large mahogany bed. _StilesDerekSafety_ surrounded the two puppies of the pack as they crept in. Scott beckoned Isaac over, opening the sweatshirt drawer.

Isaac pulled out a large faded-black hoodie from the back, one Derek had bought as a joke for Stiles. The faded white text ( _THE WORLD IS MADE OF PROTONS, NEUTRONS, ELECTRONS, AND MORONS_ ) on black always made Stiles huff a laugh. As Isaac tugged it on, Scott took Derek’s oversized _I DON’T NEED GOOGLE, MY STILES KNOWS EVERYTHING_ hoodie.

They snuggled in the middle of the bed, arms and legs tangling together. The two curly-haired, content puppies drifted off to sleep.


End file.
